theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
Back In Action
Back in Action is the first full episode of the new role playing series. It was epic but chaotic. But fun. Dialouge *Emily: 2.0 are we gonna go adventureing with the others or wut? *10:13MightyMewtron *we have crashed into MT. Pyre.* *10:13DamiedeterJRDami: I'll allow Gurceline on *10:13FabrittanaForeverKayla:Hey gurls!...and guys. *10:13CoGreen2.02.0ina: We're goin on an adventure! We're goin to Mount Pyre (a mountain full of ghosts) *10:13GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: KAYLA! It's been forever. *10:13MightyMewtronMew: JESSIE THIS IS YOUR FAULT! *10:13DamiedeterJRDami: "when the balloon crashes into the mountain, he falls off and rolls down the mountain" *10:13MightyMewtronJames: Jessie didn't do anything. *10:13GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: o_o g-ghost? COOL. *10:14CoGreen2.02.0ina: (we've landed) GURLZ! (falls onto her face) OOOHHH Ma LEG!! *10:14DamiedeterJRDami: 'climbs back up" *10:14MightyMewtronMew: Now Gurlcy can you fly us to the summit? *10:14GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: 2.0ina!!! Are you ok?! *10:14MightyMewtronGurceline: Aw yeah! *10:14CoGreen2.02.0ina: We have to retrieve the stone of GURLTUDE! Go on wit out ma booful self! *10:14MightyMewtronMeowth: 2.0ina needs Meowth to Meowth! *10:14FabrittanaForeverKayla:Omigosh! Ghosts are so awesome! They're like BOO! And everyone is like AH! *10:15MightyMewtronMeowth: *does CPR on 2.0ina* *10:15DamiedeterJRDami: "sees ghosts" *10:15CoGreen2.0Boo: (taps Kayla on the shoulder) Imma ghost...boo. *10:15MightyMewtron *a chimeho appears from nowhere* *James: OH MY ARCEUS! *10:15FabrittanaForeverKayla:AH! *10:15DamiedeterJRDami: Who you gonna call....GHOST BUSTERS! "gets out ghost busters outfit with the ghost busters logo on the back of the uniform" *10:15GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: NUUU! *10:15CoGreen2.02.0ina: Meowth saved me! (puts Meowth in her purse) Imma keep you! *10:15GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: DON'T CALL GHOST BUSTERS! *10:15MightyMewtronJames: I NEED THAT CHIMECHO! *10:15CoGreen2.0Boo: Hey guys!......boo. *10:16DamiedeterJRDami: Too late! "catches all the ghosts" *10:16MightyMewtronJames: *wets pants* *10:16FabrittanaForeverKayla:Instead of purse dog....it's a purse cat! *10:16CoGreen2.02.0ina: MEW! THAT'S NOT A CHIMECHO!!! *10:16MightyMewtronMew: ...that better be pee. *10:16CoGreen2.0Burlmecho: Burl...Burl.... *10:16MightyMewtronMew: IT ISN'T? ! *10:16DamiedeterJRDami: "goes to the top of the mountain" I"M KING OF THE WORLD! *Dami: "looks around" *10:16MightyMewtronMew: OH MUK! *10:16CoGreen2.0Top of the Mountain: NO! I am the king of the world!!!...now get off my face!! *10:17DamiedeterJRDami: "sees Gravity Falls in the far distance" *10:17MightyMewtronMew: ....imma catch it anyway. *10:17CoGreen2.0Burlmecho: Burl? *10:17CoGreen2.0Ghost: GUYS!...I have a confession...... *10:17GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: I'm so lost. *Emily: WUT IS IT? *10:17MightyMewtronMew: *throws a Burl ball *10:17MightyMewtronMew: are you ghost gay?! *10:17FabrittanaForeverKayla:Did you just say burl!? Offensive much?! *10:17CoGreen2.0Ghost: I'm not a ghost........Imma Duskull..it;s like a ghost..but 10x more terrifying..... RAWR!! *2.0ina: WTF!! AUGH! *10:18MightyMewtronMew: AH! NIGHTMARE FUEL! *10:18GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: :oo YOU DID NOT JUST SAY BURL?! I WILL END YOU! YOU OFFENSIVE MUCH? *10:18MightyMewtronMeowth: ...imma stay in the purse.... *10:18DamiedeterJRDami: "gets to the hot air balloon and takes off" So long, suckers! *10:18CoGreen2.0Father Time: (walks in, sees everyone, spits out his drink and drops his groceries) WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!?!?! *10:18DamiedeterJRDami: (salutes) *10:18MightyMewtronMew: YOU LEFT US DAMI! *10:18DamiedeterJRDami: "sees Father Time" *Dami: "yells" Well, I'm off to marry Mabel Pines! Wish me luck! *10:19MightyMewtronMother Nature: Sup Growlithes. *10:19CoGreen2.0Father Time: I haven't seen any of you in 15 YEARS!! *10:19MightyMewtronJessie: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! *10:19DamiedeterJRDami: "yells" How ironic, I'm 15 years! *10:19CoGreen2.02.0ina: Ooh. Dat gurl gonna get slapped!! *10:19DamiedeterJR"years old *10:19CoGreen2.0Father Time: What a coinkidink? *10:19DamiedeterJRDami: "salutes again and turns his back to them" *10:20MightyMewtronMN: *steals the gurl orb* *10:20DamiedeterJRDami: "lets the balloon go to Gravity Falls" *10:20GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: WHAT IS HAPPENING? *10:20CoGreen2.02.0ina: Yo fools! (sees Emily) Gurl! Help us beat up Mother Nature! *10:20MightyMewtronOld man: NOOOOO! THE GURL ORB KEEPS ORDER! *10:20GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: OH HEW NAW *10:20FabrittanaForeverKayla:What the heck is a gurl orb!? *10:20MightyMewtronMN: too bad tw**. *10:21DamiedeterJRDami: "looks down" Boy, I'm sure am glad they aren't popping the balloon over "makes it loud and clear so that they can here him" Barney's World *10:21GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *kicks mother nature* *10:21DamiedeterJR"hear *10:21MightyMewtronMN: *absorbs the gurl orb* *10:21CoGreen2.02.0ina: The gurl orb contains the soul of an ancient demon...if its removed from its pedestel.....its released.. *10:21MightyMewtronMN: NYAAAAA! *10:21CoGreen2.0Mother Nature: And I SHALL RELEASE IT! *2.0ina: You b**** *10:21MightyMewtronMN: Gay! Gag! Gagagaga....GURL! *10:22CoGreen2.02.0ina: ....MN is a gurl now!!! *10:22MightyMewtronMew: She absorbed the orb! *10:22GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: o_o *10:22MightyMewtronMew: This is a disgrace to gurlism. *10:22DamiedeterJRDami: I'm almost over the world! Now off to Gravity Falls! Oh wait, I have to go through P&F world and FH world. Oh well *10:22CoGreen2.0Father Time: OH NO! Mother Nature is too much of a b**** to be a gurl! someone STOP HER!! *10:22DamiedeterJRDami: "decides to eat lunch" *10:22MightyMewtron *it starts hailing* *10:22DamiedeterJRDami: "sees hail" *Dami: Oh no! *10:22GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: IM GOING TO NARNIA! *goes on unicorn and rides off to narnia* *FabrittanaForever has left the chat. *10:23MightyMewtronMeowth: FURY SWIPES! *10:23DamiedeterJRDami: "sees Emily on unicorn" Why can't I have a unicorn?! *10:23MightyMewtronMN: * gurl dodges* *10:23DamiedeterJR"a hail piece pops the balloon" *Dami: Oh poop *10:23MightyMewtronMew: We're gonna need every gurl we can find. *10:23CoGreen2.0Father Time: Emily is right...as long as Mother Nature has the power of the gurl orb..we must flee! *grabs a unicorn and flies off) *10:23DamiedeterJRDami: We're going down! Man overboard! Man overboard! *10:23MightyMewtronJames: I'm a gurl! *10:23DamiedeterJRDami: "sees Father Time on unicorn" *10:24CoGreen2.02.0ina: Flies off on a unicorn* we need to recruit gurls to stop Mother Nature* *10:24DamiedeterJRDami: mayday! Mayday! We're gonna crash into the backyard tree! *10:24CoGreen2.0Mother Nature: GGGGGUUUUUURRRRRRLLLLLLL *creates a storm* *10:24GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: TO NARNIA! *says while unicorn is riding to narnia* *10:24MightyMewtronMew: James. We.must combine out gurlness! *Mew: How? *10:24DamiedeterJRDami: "sees the balloon get stuck on the branches" Well, that went well. *10:24CoGreen2.0Father Time and 2.0ina folllow Emily* *10:24MightyMewtron *James: How? *10:24DamiedeterJRDami: "sees them following Emily" *10:25CoGreen2.02.0ina: MEW! JAMES! WE gotta get to Narnia to raise up an army of gurls!! *10:25DamiedeterJRDami: "yells" Hey Guys! Can I get a unicorn! *10:25MightyMewtronMew: *raises eyebrows * I have a.few ideas. *10:25DamiedeterJRDami: I need it to get to Gravity Falls! *10:25MightyMewtronMew: WTF YOU KILLED THE MOMENT! *10:25GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *yells to dami* JUST SAY UNICORN POWER AND ONE WILL COME TO YOU! *10:25MightyMewtronJames: I know a good gurl. *10:25DamiedeterJRDami: Ok. UNICORN POWER! "unicorn appears" Thanks Emily! *10:25MightyMewtronMew: Her? *10:25CoGreen2.02.0ina: You do? *10:25DamiedeterJRDami: "gets on unicorn and goes to Gravity Falls" *10:26GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *finally gets to narnia with 2.0ina and father time* Should we make land here? *10:26MightyMewtronJames: Hoodie.ninja. *10:26GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *yells to dami* WELCOME *10:26DamiedeterJRDami: "sees the MS" How do i land?! *10:26MightyMewtronJames: They say she drives a Civic all across the world. *10:26CoGreen2.0Father Time: *flies with Emily* Yes, We must seek the help of A$$lan. *10:26DamiedeterJRDami: "yells to Emily" How do I land?! *10:26MightyMewtronMew: I could get Amish and Abigurl! * *Amish *10:26GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: ._. It's Aslum. *10:27DamiedeterJRDami: Oh *10:27MightyMewtron *Smosh *10:27CoGreen2.0Father Time: A$$lan knows how to unlock ones true inner gurl. *OOPS! *10:27DamiedeterJRDami: "says Aslum and it lands" *Dami: "when he lands, it dissappears" *Dami: *Mabel: "opens door" Hi Dami. *Dami: Hi *10:27GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *goes to aslum* *10:27Camrie MarcusBack *10:27MightyMewtronAnthony: You needed gurls? *10:27DamiedeterJRWB Camrie *10:27MightyMewtronMew: Firetruck yes. *10:27Camrie MarcusOMG! EMERZZZZ!!! *10:27MightyMewtronIan: :D *10:27GwenTheVampireGurl(hi....) *10:27CoGreen2.0(CAMRIE! GET YOUR UNICORN!!!!!! WE'RE FINDING A$$LAN!!!) *10:28MightyMewtronAbigail: HAI! *10:28DamiedeterJRDami: Mabel, I've been wanting to ask you something. *Dami: Ever since we've met *Mabel: What? *10:28MightyMewtronMew: is there a Goofy Goober's near Asslan? *10:28CoGreen2.0Father Time: Emily...... We'll find A$$lan. Mew will get hoodie.ninja. Dami will get Mabel...The gurls must unite. *10:28GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: Hoodie ninja? *10:29CoGreen2.0Father Time:Yes. Right next to Weenie Hut Jr.s *10:29MightyMewtronMew: someone take a station near Goofy Hoover's. *10:29Camrie MarcusUnicorn: Neee. *10:29GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: Okay? *10:29MightyMewtron *Goober's *10:29Camrie Marcus-3- *10:29MightyMewtronOkay. *10:29DamiedeterJRDami: Will you marry me? *Mabel: "gasps" yes! Yes I will! *10:29MightyMewtron *Mew goes to gg and sees Hoodie Ninja* *10:29DamiedeterJR"they hug and kiss on the lips" *10:29GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *thinking: I need to get away from them so I can go on a mission.* *10:29CoGreen2.02.0ina: *appears at Mabel's house* GURLS! We need to save the world! Wut u doin? *10:29GwenTheVampireGurl(@dami o_o) *10:29DamiedeterJRDami: "sees 2.0ina" *10:30CoGreen2.02.0ina: Yall kissin? *10:30MightyMewtronMew: You have broken the radar in a Civic ad. *10:30DamiedeterJRMabel: Um, no. *10:30MightyMewtronMew: JOIN US! *10:30DamiedeterJRMabel: So, what's really up? *10:30CoGreen2.02.0ina:....can I watch? *10:30DamiedeterJR"he only said marry me in his thought" *10:30MightyMewtronHN : You got the stuff? *10:30GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: Uh... I kinda need to do some thing... *runs off and puts on secret agent stuff* *10:30CoGreen2.02.0ina: OH! YES! The mission? Uh..we gotta get some gurls together and stop Mother Nature. *10:30MightyMewtronMew:.*hands HN some Corn Nuts * *10:30Camrie MarcusUnicorn: *Flies through the window* *10:30DamiedeterJRDami: Oh, well, we just need to reunite all of the gurls *10:30CoGreen2.0AGENT E!!!!! *10:30DamiedeterJRMabel: cool! I'll go get my things! *10:31MightyMewtronHN: I'm in. *10:31CoGreen2.0(Who's HN?) *10:31MightyMewtron(Hoodie Ninja) *10:31CoGreen2.0(hoodieninja. nvm) *10:31GwenTheVampireGurlAgent E: Okay, I need to get to base. *goes to base* Boss... What is the mission? *10:31DamiedeterJRDami: Unicorn power! Mabel, get on! *Mabel: "gets on Dami's unicorn" *10:31MightyMewtronHN: I will sing my pervy song. *10:31CoGreen2.0Father Time: (is the boss) You're mission is to( gets kicked by Emily's real boss) *10:31Camrie MarcusUnicorn: ? *10:31DamiedeterJR"they fly to Narnia and see Father Time and Emily" *10:32MightyMewtronHN: IM A NINJA! IM A HOODIE NONJA! *10:32GwenTheVampireGurlBoss: You need to stop Notepad.. *10:32DamiedeterJRMabel: Hi Father Time and Emily *10:32CoGreen2.0Father Time: Ah yes. Mabel. Good to see Dami brought you. *10:32Camrie MarcusI have no idea what's happening, so I'm just acting like a unicorn *10:32CoGreen2.0Father Time: Emily disaapeared. *10:32DamiedeterJRDami: Yeah. *Dami: Oh ok *10:32GwenTheVampireGurlAgent E: Ah.. okay. *10:32MightyMewtronHN: TOUGH LUCK NUNCHUKS NOW YA INJURED *10:32CoGreen2.0Father Time: I also found this unicorn. I call it Camriecorn. *10:32DamiedeterJRMabel: Oh my gosh, Gooby Goobers! "runs in like a maniac like she did in The Time Traveler's Pig" *10:32GwenTheVampireGurlAgent E: *runs off to find notepad but spots Father time* Crap.. *10:32DamiedeterJR"Goofy *10:33MightyMewtronMew: We need stronger gurls. *10:33GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *gets off secret agent gear and goes over to father time* Hey! *10:33CoGreen2.0Father Time: BUT FIRST! We must watch the goofy goobers show and sing a along. (enters Goofy Goobers) *10:33DamiedeterJRDami: Yeah, unfortunatly *10:33MightyMewtronMew: We need....Sasmama Mcgurlpleez. *10:33DamiedeterJRDamI: o_o *10:33CoGreen2.02.0ina: Get me some GOOFY GOOBERS! *10:33DamiedeterJRDami: Are you serious?! *10:33Camrie MarcusGOOFY GOOBAHS! OMG! *10:33CoGreen2.0Father Time: Why are we going in here again? *10:33MightyMewtronMew: Get me a ton of sundaes. *10:33CoGreen2.02.0ina: To find more gurls! *10:33DamiedeterJRDami: "sighs" "enters building and sees Mabel eating sundaes like she did on Smile Dip" *Gleekgirljerks has joined the chat. *10:33CoGreen2.02.0ina: And watch the show. *10:34GleekgirljerksDAHLINGS *10:34MightyMewtronMew: and to get ice cream.drunk. *10:34CoGreen2.0(YESH!YESH!YESH!) *10:34GleekgirljerksI MISSED YOU *10:34GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *runs off again puts on secret agent clothes and goes in the vents* *10:34Camrie MarcusHi der Maddie *Waves* *10:34DamiedeterJRHi Gleek *10:34CoGreen2.0(Gleek! WE'RE RPing!!!) *10:34MightyMewtron(WE ARE RPING!!!!) *10:34CoGreen2.0(Join us) *10:34GwenTheVampireGurl(OH MY GERD GLEEK!!!) *10:34DamiedeterJRMabel: Ugh. Maybe I had 2 much. What do you think? @Dami *Dami: Um, yeah. *10:34GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *spots notepad talking to mother nature* o_o *10:34CoGreen2.0Long story short. We're gathering gurls to destroy mother nature) *10:34MightyMewtronJames : Mew, let's get drunk. *10:34Gleekgirljerks( :O i missed you all ) *10:34DamiedeterJRDami: Can I get another gurl? *10:34MightyMewtronJessie: NO. WE GET DRUNK. *10:34CoGreen2.02.0ina: LET'S ALL GET DRUNK AT GOOFY GOOBERS!!! *10:35DamiedeterJRDami: Real quick? *10:35MightyMewtronJames: Okay. *10:35GleekgirljerksMaddie: GOOFY GOOBERS? COUNT ME IN *10:35CoGreen2.0Father Time: Oh WAITER!!! *10:35MightyMewtron *many sundaes later * *10:35DamiedeterJRMabel: "hallucinating" The future is in the past! ONWARDS AOSHIMA! *10:35CoGreen2.0Waiter: (walks in with sundaes for everyone) *10:35DamiedeterJRDami: Mabel?! How many did you eat?! *10:35MightyMewtronJessie: *slurring and twirling James's hair* *10:35DamiedeterJRMabel: Beleventeen *Dami: *10:35CoGreen2.02.0ina: Uh...Mabel girl may have had too much sundaue... *10:35Gleekgirljerks(I have spent the last 6 hours listening to One direction, and Taylor swift) *10:36DamiedeterJRDami: "eats sundae" *10:36Camrie Marcus *10:36MightyMewtronJessie: Let's go back to the bathroom. *10:36GwenTheVampireGurlAgent E : *notepad: We both need to stop the gurls! Mother Nature: I have a plan! *Whispers it to notepad* Notepad: GENIUS! Mother Nature:.. I feel some one is watching us.* *10:36GleekgirljerksMaddie: *falls asleep in sundae* *10:36CoGreen2.0Taylor Swift: Hey guys. Can I join? *10:36MightyMewtronJames:I got the sock. *10:36GleekgirljerksNO *10:36GwenTheVampireGurl(OH MY GERD ONE DEE) *10:36MightyMewtronMew: OMA TAYLOR *10:36DamiedeterJRDami: "goes to the bathroom" "pees like a bawse" *Dami: "goes back to Mabel" *10:36GleekgirljerksTMI *10:36CoGreen2.0Father Time: (is now drunk at Goofy Goobers) *10:37Camrie MarcusZOMG! TAYLORRRRR! Taylor: *Eats everyones ice cream sundaes* MINE! *10:37DamiedeterJRMabel: "was already drunk by the time she ate her 10th sundae" *10:37MightyMewtronJessie : ...blonde growlithe don't TOUCH James! *10:37DamiedeterJRDami: "sees Taylor" Oh no... *10:37GwenTheVampireGurlnotepad: *sees me and grabs me* Ah well isn't it Agent E? Trying to spy eh? *10:37Gleekgirljerks(Emg, I showed my friends 'Don't hug me I'm scared' and they acted normal, I was like "WTF NO") *10:37DamiedeterJR *10:37MightyMewtronJessie: I heard Speak Now! YOU WANT HIM! *10:37DamiedeterJR(lol ) *10:37CoGreen2.0Taylor Swift, Dami, Father Time, Mabel and 2.0ina ae all now drunk at Goofy Goobers) *10:37GwenTheVampireGurlAgent E: GET OFF OF ME.. *10:37GleekgirljerksMaddie: *touches James* *10:38DamiedeterJRDami: "falls asleep due to being drunk" *10:38MightyMewtronJames: *slurring* we...we going to have nookie... *10:38Camrie MarcusPsh. You people shouldn't have said the words Taylor, and ice cream sundae -3- NOW YOU SHALL MEET TAYLOR! *10:38CoGreen2.0Father Time: You know what I love about....tube socks...there always...there when you're ina pickle!!! *10:38GwenTheVampireGurlNotepad: Me and Mother Nature will get all of your pathetic little drunk friends. *10:38CoGreen2.02.0ina: Dats racist. (burps) *10:38GwenTheVampireGurlAgent E: Ugh.... What do you want me to do? *10:38DamiedeterJRDami: "slurring" Does anyone have any soap I can drop? *10:38MightyMewtron *Jessie and James go to the bathroom and put a sock on the door of the stall* *10:38CoGreen2.02.0ina: Get DRUNK wit us!! *10:39GwenTheVampireGurlMother Nature: Nothing. *ties me up and puts duck tape over my mouth* *10:39CoGreen2.0Father Time: (hands Agent E a sundae *10:39DamiedeterJRMabel: "still hallucinates like she did on The Inconveniencing" *10:39GwenTheVampireGurlAgent E: *sfsdkfbnsfjns* *10:39MightyMewtronMeowth: ...There ain't no dispenser in dere! !!! *10:39DamiedeterJRDami: Anyone? Anyone? *10:39CoGreen2.0Father Time: (kicks Mabel off Aoshima) HAHAHAHA ONWARD MY FRIEND! (flies off) *10:39DamiedeterJRDami: *10:39GwenTheVampireGurlNote Pad: Time to get the drunk ones. *10:39MightyMewtronMew: meowmow you craceayyy *10:39DamiedeterJRDami: NO DISPENSER?! *Dami: "tackles Meoth" *10:39GleekgirljerksMaddie: *falls asleep on floor* *10:39Camrie MarcusTaylor: *Jumps behind counter and tackles waiter* I NEED MOREEEE! *10:39DamiedeterJRDami: I wanna make a s*x joke! *10:40CoGreen2.02.0ina: (pets Waiter) *10:40DamiedeterJRDami: "is going crazy" *10:40MightyMewtronMeowth: NO CONDOMS. *10:40DamiedeterJRMabel: NOOO!!!! "kicks off Father Time" *10:40GwenTheVampireGurlNotepad: *goes to were everyone is* Well, Well, Well. Aren't you all pathetic. *10:40DamiedeterJRMabel: "punches Father Time" *10:40GleekgirljerksMaddie: *wakes up, slaps Notepad* *10:40MightyMewtronMew: MyJamesieieiei! *10:40DamiedeterJRMabel: "flies faster on Aoshima" *10:40CoGreen2.0Father Time: I almost feel bad for getting drunk at Goofy Goobers....ALMOST! (grabs Aoeshima's tail) *10:40MightyMewtronMew: wait.wait.guys. *Mew: we need gurls. *10:41CoGreen2.02.0ina: OH MAI GAWD! It's a talking notepad! *10:41GwenTheVampireGurlNotePad: I'm not scared of you. But everyone.. c:< Let's all be creative. *10:41DamiedeterJRMabel: "gets out a fake water gun and points it at Father Time" Don't make me use this! *10:41CoGreen2.02.0ina: Someone catch it!!! *10:41GleekgirljerksMaddie: *jumps on it* GOT IT *10:41MightyMewtron *Jessie and James.come out of the bathroom *10:41CoGreen2.0Lobster: (enters the scene) Did someone say..creative? *10:41DamiedeterJRDami: "enters the Aoshima dream" I'M GOING TO DROP THE SOAP! *10:41Gleekgirljerks(I just want to say, I truly Love you guys ) *10:41DamiedeterJRDami: "lands in front of Mabel on Aoshima" *10:41CoGreen2.02.0ina: Naw....... (picks up the soup) Naw. It;s cool, man. *10:42GwenTheVampireGurlNotepad: ALSO, I got you pathetic friend emily. She won't be coming back.. Ever. *10:42CoGreen2.0(THANKS GLEEK! ) *10:42MightyMewtronJessie: *on James 's back* THATVWAS AMAZZZIIIINNNGGG *10:42GwenTheVampireGurl(Ilyt c: @gleek) *10:42DamiedeterJRDami: Let me handle this. "gets out real gun and points it at Father Time" *Dami: "slurs" Don't make me use this or I'll also drop the soap! *10:42GleekgirljerksMaddie: (Is no longer drunk) DIE LOBSTER *10:42CoGreen2.02.0ina: Give Emily back or else I'll kick you where it hurts!!! *10:42MightyMewtronJames: *suddenly becomes.sober* WTF JUST HAPPENED! *10:42CoGreen2.0Lobster: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL *Goofy Goober Employee: You destroyed the Goofy Goober Palace. *10:43GwenTheVampireGurlNotepad: GOOD LUCK FINDING HER! *runs out* *10:43MightyMewtronJames: Lobsters? Notepads? *10:43Camrie MarcusTaylor: OMG! A TALKING NOTEPAD!!! *Grabs a huge pen and starts drawing on Notepad* *10:43Gleekgirljerks(Did James and Mew just do it?) *10:43CoGreen2.0Taylor used Swift * *10:43GwenTheVampireGurl *10:43MightyMewtronMeowth: You also lost your virginity *10:43DamiedeterJRDami: "changes the subject" "slurs" I remember I was playing Nancy Drew onceand I'll I say was "Tigger". "falls asleep" *10:43MightyMewtron(James and Jessie.) *10:43DamiedeterJR"said *"once and *"all *10:43CoGreen2.02.0ina: We ya'll gotta find EMERZ!!! *Father Time: (is fighting Mabel for Aoeshima) *10:44Camrie MarcusTaylor: Who? *10:44DamiedeterJRDami: "wakes up undrunk along with Mabel" *10:44GwenTheVampireGurl *With emily* Agent E: *sitting there not being able to get out* *10:44MightyMewtronJames: O_O JESSIE DOESN'T TAKE BIRTH CONTROL...OH ARCEUS *10:44DamiedeterJRMabel: Ugh. I don't think I'll do anything ever again. *10:44CoGreen2.02.0ina: Emerz, if you can hear me.....GURLALALALALA *10:44MightyMewtronMew: :O :O *10:44DamiedeterJRGG Employee: here's another sundae *Mabel: EVIL! *10:44CoGreen2.0(Dami ) *10:44MightyMewtronMew: *is sulking like Brock* *10:44GleekgirljerksMaddie: *smacks Waiter* *(brb) *10:44DamiedeterJRMabel: "runs out of the place" *10:45CoGreen2.02.0ina: We gotta get out of here!!! *10:45MightyMewtronMew: ;-; my life. *10:45CoGreen2.02.0ina: Goofy Goobers is ruining our minds!!! *10:45DamiedeterJRDami: Well, we just lost another gu-(sees her taking off on his unicorn) Hey! That's my unicorn! "sees her going away" *10:45Camrie MarcusTaylor: *Kicks waiter* I NEVER GOT MORE ICE CREAM! *10:45MightyMewtronMew: I may as well stay here. *10:45GwenTheVampireGurlEmily (agent E): *sighs* *thinking: WHERE IS EVERYONE?! IVE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR.* *10:45MightyMewtronMew: I lost the one of my life. *10:45DamiedeterJRPatrick: DID SOMEONE SAY ICE CREAM?! "runs in" *Dami: *10:45CoGreen2.02.0ina: (walks in the room that Emily is gagged in) Hey Emerz. *2.0ina: How did I get here? *10:45MightyMewtronMew: James got Jessie preggie. *10:46Camrie MarcusTaylor: PATRICK! GET OUT! *Kicks Patrick out* *10:46DamiedeterJRPatrick: "eats many sundaes and gets drunk" *10:46GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *cant talk cause there is fricken duck tape on my mouth* *10:46DamiedeterJRParick: NO ONE KICKS ME OUT! *10:46CoGreen2.02.0ina: *shrugs* You need to be untied, Gurl? Allrighty then. (takes off the duct tape) *10:46DamiedeterJRPatrick: "runs back in and kicks Taylor out" *10:46MightyMewtronForthington: *flies in* BABUMBUMBUM! *10:46DamiedeterJRDami: "is outside and is clueless" *10:46CoGreen2.0Father Time: *is now sober* Ugh...... *10:46DamiedeterJRDami: FT! You're back to normal! *10:46GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *screams* THAT HURT! Ugh it's about time.... Ive been here for at least an hour. *10:46CoGreen2.02.0ina: I saved Emerz! I leveled up! *10:47Camrie MarcusTaylor: Oh...That's it... *Tackles Patrick* *10:47CoGreen2.02.0ina: Who did this to you, gurl? I'll slap that fool! *10:47MightyMewtronJessie: *sober* My head Ans Bibarel area both hurt. *10:47DamiedeterJRPatrick: "stabs Taylor and eats all of the sundaes" *10:47GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: NotePad and Mother Nature did this to me. *10:47MightyMewtron2.0ina evolved into Sassmama! *10:47CoGreen2.0Father Time: (stabs the sundaes and eats all the patrick) *Sassmama: ERMAGERD! *10:47DamiedeterJRDami: O_O @FT *10:47MightyMewtronMew: Jessie is gonna have babies. *10:47Camrie MarcusTaylor: GAHHHHHHHHHH! *Attacks Father Time* *10:47DamiedeterJRDami: Shouldn't it be the other way around" *10:48CoGreen2.0Sassmama: We gotta stop dem! Let's grab our purses and slap der faces!! *10:48DamiedeterJRDami: Yes! *Dami: "grabs out book and hits Notepad on the head multiple times" *10:48MightyMewtronJames: *whispers in Jessie's ear* *10:48DamiedeterJRDami: You dirty no good bad guy! *10:48MightyMewtronJessie: O.O RALLY? *10:48CoGreen2.0Sassmama: Emerz! Look what I found! *Emerz'z unicorn flies out of nowhere* *10:48MightyMewtronJessie : YOU WHATED ME?! *10:49GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: *gets on unicorn* Pinky! Are you ok? *pets unicorn* *10:49MightyMewtronJessie: UGH! *10:49DamiedeterJRDami: "sees Jessie and James talking and sees Mew sulking" I feel your pain, gurl *10:49CoGreen2.0Father Time: I gotta quit smokin. *10:49Camrie MarcusUnicorn: -3- *10:49CoGreen2.0Sassmama: (pets Unicorn) *10:49DamiedeterJRDami: My unicorn was taken by my girlfriend *10:49MightyMewtronMew:How long will Jessie be carrying? *10:49DamiedeterJRDami: I think she broke up with me *10:50Camrie MarcusUnicorn: *Bites Sassmama* *10:50MightyMewtronMew: Aw. *10:50DamiedeterJRDami: "sulks with Mew" *10:50GwenTheVampireGurlEmily: Well... Me and Pinky must be going now.. *rides off* *10:50CoGreen2.0Sassmama: AW GURL! Dat gets you a butt whoopin! (slaps the unicorn with her purse) *10:50MightyMewtronMew: My boyfriend knocked up his coworker *10:50Camrie MarcusUnicorn: *Kicks Sassmama out the window and flies away* *10:50DamiedeterJRDami: "sighs" "hits head on table" *10:51CoGreen2.0Sassmama: This isn't over...unicorn! I'll get you! (flies after unicron with her power of gurlness) **Mew *rages* **10:51DamiedeterJRDami: Well, time to find another gurl. But who? **10:52MightyMewtronMew: Hoe about Lapras? **10:52DamiedeterJRDami: And it looks like I'm staying here for the night since I don't have a ride **Isabella: "appears on unicorn" Oh Dami! **Dami: "sees Isabella" Isabella? Where's Cody? **10:52MightyMewtronMew: Shiny Lapras could help. **10:52DamiedeterJRIsabella: He went to Gravity Falls, remember? **Dami: Oh yeah **10:53Camrie MarcusUnicorn: *Throws Isabella off, then does a unicorn laugh* **10:53DamiedeterJRDami: **Dami: "slaps Unicorn" **Isabella: Thanks Dami **10:53MightyMewtronIan: Bad news. Hoodie Ninja was arrestedfor sexual harassment. **10:53DamiedeterJRDami: Don't mention it **Isabella: So, Mabel turned on you, huh? Bet you feel like a loser now. **10:53Camrie MarcusUnicorn: DON'T YA'LK TOUCH MEEEE! *Kicks Dami out window* **10:53DamiedeterJRDami: **Dami: What do you mean? **Isabella: Less than a man. **10:54MightyMewtronMew: I think this is enough gurls. GURLLCELINE" FLY US TO MT PYRE! **10:54DamiedeterJRDami: A less than a man to punch you?! **Isabella: ... **Dami: Sorry **Isabella: You're fine **10:54MightyMewtron *We fly back to MT Pyre* **10:55DamiedeterJRIsabella: "appears on MT Pyre along with Dami" Hey, where are we? **Dami: What?! We're back here?! **Dami: "sees AT land again" Oh come on! **10:55CoGreen2.0Father Time: (is on Mount Pyre) YAY! **2.0ina: FOUND YOU! (punches Unicron) **10:55DamiedeterJRDami: Take us back to Goofy Goobers! **10:55CoGreen2.0Father Nature: NO! **10:55DamiedeterJRIsabella: I hate that place! It's where people get drunked up! **MightyMewtron has left the chat. **MightyMewtron has joined the chat. **10:55CoGreen2.0Father Time: That place is EVIL! ***Unicorn: DON'T YA'LL TOUCH MEEEEE! *Kicks 2.0ina off Mount Pyre* ***10:56DamiedeterJRDami: It's not like anything could get worse. "looks through telescope and sees Cody and Mabel together" O_O No, just no! ***10:56MightyMewtronJessie: Thar place has ruined me for the next nine months ***MN: HEY GURLZ Plots Write the first section of your page here. Characters * Dami * Mew * 2.0ina * Mother Nature * Father Time * Kayla * Jessie * James * Meowth * Mabel * Patrick Star * Waiter * Hoodie Ninja * Ian * Anthony (cameo) * Forthington (cameo) * Gurl the Lapras (mentioned)